


Договор

by DFox, WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: мини от R до NC-21 [4]
Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Ты опоздал, — говорит Кит и с усмешкой откладывает в сторону перо. — Я уже продал душу Уолсингемам.





	Договор

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — заговор Бабингтона, цитаты из «Трагической истории доктора Фауста» и реальных протоколов допросов священников-иезуитов.

Дьявол является на Хог-Лейн в три часа пополуночи под аккомпанемент дождя и собачьей свары, разыгравшейся прямо под окнами.

— Кто ты и какого дьявола тебе надо? — спрашивает Кит Марло, не торопясь открывать дверь на настойчивый стук. Он не в настроении принимать гостей, да еще и незваных: слишком много дурманного зелья выкурено, слишком много вина выпито накануне.

Слишком позднее время для гостей, тем более в проклятом богом Шордиче. Здесь нужно быть настороже, ведь никогда не можешь сказать точно, что колышется под досками, перекинутыми через очередную зловонную лужу: воды подземного источника или чья-то кровь.

— Я тот, кто вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо, — темная фигура, сгустившись из мрака, появляется на пороге, хотя Кит все еще стоит неподвижно в шаге от двери, сжимая рукоять шпаги. Зрачки у незваного гостя змеиные, а по черному бархату дублета ползают серебряные скорпионы.

Он сдергивает шляпу, склоняясь перед Китом в шутовском поклоне. В тусклом свете свечи поблескивает золоченая рукоять шпаги, на пуговицах дублета переливаются свежей кровью алые звезды рубинов. 

— Как поживаешь, мастер Марло? — светскому тону гостя позавидовали бы в иной гостиной.

— Твоими молитвами, — цедит Кит, невольно отступая на шаг. У вошедшего нет ни одной из приписываемых ему обывателями примет: ни копыт, ни рогов, ни хвоста, ни запаха серы. И если бы Кит повстречал своего ночного гостя в Вестминстере, то решил бы, что перед ним один из тех высокомерных ублюдков, которыми, будто вшами во всклокоченных бородах ньюгейтских смертников, кишит двор Леди Королевы.

Дьявол усмехается — широко и самодовольно. 

— Так и есть, мастер Кит. Молюсь о тебе непрестанно, лоб расшиб и колени стер. Так что услуга за услугу. Хочу, чтобы ты вывел меня на сцену.

— Оглянись вокруг — все упоминают твое имя едва ли не чаще, чем имя того, в кого якобы веруют: за обедней и вечерней, днем и ночью, между делом и для клятв. И мне кажется иногда, что единственный, кому они истинно поклоняются, — это ты. Хочешь сказать, что тебе мало воскресных проповедей и ярмарочных представлений?

Дьявол качает головой, и перо на его шляпе колышется, отбрасывая огромную тень.

— Э, нет. Князю Востока не место на ярмарках.

Кит вздергивает бровь в притворном удивлении.

— Где же тебе тогда место? В аду?

Громовой, воистину дьявольский хохот разносится по комнате, и от него колеблется и дрожит неуверенный огонек единственной свечи. 

— Что такое ад, мастер Марло? Ты же знаешь: где мы — там ад, где ад — там быть нам должно. 

***

Кабинет на Ситинг-Лейн, принадлежащий сэру Фрэнсису Уолсингему, государственному секретарю и главе секретной службы Ее Величества, завален книгами и свитками. Многочисленные помощники снуют бесшумно, как мыши, внося одни скрепленные гербовыми печатями бумаги и забирая другие. На Кита Марло, притулившегося у двери и ненароком задремавшего от долгого ожидания, кажется, никто не обращает внимания. Ему, бедному студенту, только что спешно прибывшему из Кембриджа по размокшей осенней дороге, не дали сменить дорожный плащ и заляпанные грязью сапоги на что-то более пристойное. Хотя ничего лучше у него и нет — сын сапожника, вторя поговорке, тоже без лишней пары сапог. 

— Мы давно наблюдаем за вами, — шелестит старик в черном монашеском одеянии. Его легко можно принять за одного из слуг, если бы не дорогое кружево гофрированного воротника. Кит вздрагивает, вырванный из полудремы, и понимает, что обращаются к нему. Его наконец замечают — и не кто-нибудь, а сам сэр Фрэнсис Уолсингем. Смуглый старик, в чьих руках война и мир, жизнь и смерть любого в этом королевстве, не исключая и саму Леди Королеву, смотрит на Кита красными от недосыпа, лишенными ресниц глазами, и его взгляд, кажется, проникает в самую душу. 

Кит опускает глаза, а Уолсингем продолжает: 

— Вы честолюбивы, энергичны, умны, вы подающий надежды студент-богослов и талантливый поэт. — Кит хочет поклониться, но Уолсингем поднимает руку, предупреждая поток благодарностей, к которому обязывают комплименты. — А еще вы потрясающе талантливый лжец.

— Лжец, сэр? — эхом повторяет Кит. 

Уолсингем кивает.

— Прежде чем пригласить вас сюда, мастер Марло, мы узнали о вас все, всю подноготную — таковы правила. — Сэр Фрэнсис вытаскивает несколько бумаг из кипы, лежащей у него на столе, и бросает через стол. — Вот, не угодно ли ознакомиться?

Кит послушно берет в руки первый попавшийся листок и, пробежав взглядом лишь по верхним строчкам, чувствует, что буквы начинают плясать перед глазами. Только поистине чудовищным усилием воли он заставляет себя любезно улыбнуться, протягивая бумаги обратно Уолсингему. Но тот и не думает отвечать на его улыбку.

Кит холодеет, чувствуя, как в груди, свиваясь в кольца, шевелится липкий страх.

— Мужеложство, — равнодушно перечисляет сэр Фрэнсис, откладывая листки в сторону, — безбожие или симпатии к католикам? А некоторые утверждают, что вы поклоняетесь Сатане. Содомия — или склонение к ней одного из своих соседей по постели… Атеизм, сочинение, в непристойном свете выставляющее Деву Марию и самого Господа нашего Иисуса Христа. Одного из этих обвинений достаточно, чтобы вас повесить, другого — чтобы поджарить заживо в Смитфилде.. А некоторых вполне достаточно, чтобы четвертовать. — Сэр Фрэнсис надолго замолкает и жует губу под седым тонким усом, будто размышляя. И у Кита мелькает неуместная мысль, что старый черт явно не чужд театра во всех его проявлениях. — Так оно и было бы, попади эти бумаги в другие руки. Но, видите ли, Кристофер, вы же позволите себя так называть? — Уолсингем отечески улыбается, а у Кита от этой улыбки бегут мурашки по спине. — Видите ли, Кристофер, я придерживаюсь принципа, что истинный талант оправдывает все грехи того, кто талантлив. И потому никому, кроме тайной службы, не должно быть интересно, чем вы занимаетесь в стенах своей опочивальни или, — он поднимает один листок и демонстративно вчитывается, — уходя в лес в полнолуние. Куда важнее та польза, которую ваш несомненный гений может принести Короне.

***

— Все, что ты хочешь, — говорит Дьявол, подбрасывая яблоко, подхваченное со стола. Краснобокий плод познания добра и зла взлетает во вполне человеческой руке, украшенной дорогими перстнями. Змея, обвивающая запястье, подмигивает Киту изумрудным глазом. — Женщины? Мужчины? Тайные, давно утраченные знания? Деньги? Успех каждой пьесы, титул величайшего поэта на все времена? А может быть, ты жаждешь стать первейшим из алхимиков и превращать воду в вино, а дерьмо в золото? Подумай, мастер Марло, все и всё это может стать твоим, ты сможешь делать все что угодно, и за это тебе ничего не будет. 

Дьявол вонзает острые зубы в румяный яблочный бок, и звук лопающейся кожуры кажется Киту хрустом рвущихся на дыбе сухожилий.

***

— …ничего не будет, — светловолосый щеголь смеется, рассыпая завитые по последней моде кудри по вызывающе алому шелку дублета. — Мы призваны делать все, чтобы уберечь Англию, которую хотят скрутить в бараний рог испанцы и Папа. А это значит, мы можем делать все без исключения. Неужели ты до сих пор не понял?

Он всего лишь немногим старше Кита. Дорогие сапоги добавляют комья глины на заляпанный жиром стол, на породистом лице — весьма легкомысленное выражение. Его можно счесть одним из тех хлыщей, которые только и знают, что увиваться за молодыми фрейлинами Леди Королевы. И выдает его истинную сущность лишь ястребиный семейный взгляд. Выражение лица — маска, а Томас Уолсингем, племянник государственного секретаря, с семнадцати лет выполняющий поручения дядюшки, конечно же, никакой не простак.

Кит качает головой. Не то чтобы он не понимает, к чему клонит новый знакомец, приставленный к нему сэром Фрэнсисом. Или это Кит приставлен к Томасу — постигать азы дьявольского шпионского ремесла, спешно учиться тем его тонкостям, которые не полагаются на лицедейство и подкуп? Томас Уолсингем ныне его учитель и спутник — на пути в Реймс, а оттуда в Париж, к Джону Балларду и другим иезуитам. Такова мысль сэра Фрэнсиса: если гнойник католического заговора никак не хочет прорываться, ему нужно помочь, вскрыв изнутри.

— Не веришь? — совсем как его дядюшка приподнимает брови Уолсингем-младший. На его красивом лице выражение деланого удивления. — Тогда поцелуй меня! Да, прямо сейчас.

Прямо здесь — в кабаке, полном матросни, то и дело недобро поглядывающей на молодых вертопрахов, забредших в этот медвежий угол явно по недомыслию. И прежде чем коснуться твердых, красиво очерченных губ, Кит понимает: это была не просьба — приказ. Язык Томаса Уолсингема скользит между его губами — отнюдь не невинно. За спиной раздается протяжный возмущенный свист, а Кит навсегда запоминает вкус их первого поцелуя — кислятины, выдаваемой хозяином за первоклассный херес.

Потом они, конечно, продолжают: на серых, скручивающихся в жгуты простынях в Дувре и в кишащей клопами койке в Кале, в одной из исповедален Реймсской семинарии и на шелковой постели в доме английского посла. 

— Кис-кис, Кит-Кит, — ладонь Томаса движется снизу вверх, собирая по пути капли выступившей на коже испарины, пока не впутывается в отяжелевшие от влаги пряди на затылке. — О ком мы с тобой говорили? О Платоне, Петронии? Может быть, о Катулле? 

Они говорили о том, кому Кит будет передавать свои сведения. О Роберте Поули — Робине Добром Малом, как его называют за глаза. Человеке без лица, зато с тысячью личин. Ни о ком. 

***

— Договор, — говорит Дьявол, — нужен, чтобы никто из нас не вздумал жульничать. Все честно — ты отдаешь мне свою душу, я даю тебе то, чего ты жаждешь больше всего.

— Но зачем тебе моя душа? — недоумевает Кит. — Для количества? Разве недостаточно тех, что тебе каждый день подгоняют попы?

Дьявол скалится, его подбородок блестит от яблочного сока.

— Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris, как говорят твои кембриджские мудрецы. Утешение несчастных — иметь товарищей в скорби, мастер Кит. Тебе ли об этом не знать.

***

Договор о неразглашении и верности Короне подписан на целых двадцать четыре года. 

— Вам необходимо, — говорит сэр Фрэнсис, и его слова ударяются о стол, будто комья земли о крышку гроба, — тщательно запоминать все увиденное и услышанное, а после передавать в шифрованном виде указанному мной человеку. Хочу предостеречь вас, Кристофер: никаких художественных излишеств, только неприкрытая, беспримесная правда. 

Глядя в потемневшие глаза Томаса, на его алые от приложенных усилий губы, Кит размышляет, является ли то, чем они занимаются, художественным излишеством или неприкрытой правдой. Или, может быть, то, что они делают, стоит называть любовью? Ведь она, как известно, состоит из трех частей: порыва, благодарности за порыв, единения душ. Но что за душа у того, кто стоит сейчас перед ним, опустившись на колени, будто для молитвы или нечестивого причастия? Кит хочет спросить об этом его самого, но забывает, чувствуя, как плотно смыкаются вокруг его естества губы Томаса. 

***

— Вы человек Уолсингема? — без обиняков спрашивает Джон Баллард, смерив Кита цепким и внимательным взглядом глубоко посаженных глаз. 

Отпираться бессмысленно. Их с Томасом наверняка засекли еще вчера, да они особо и не скрывались — вовсе не таков был план, чтобы прятаться, словно крысы, по подвалам и подворотням. Потому Кит отвечает, глядя прямо и улыбаясь, будто вопрос, заданный иезуитом, не стоит его жизни и смерти:

— Да.

— Что же заставило вас быть с нами столь откровенным? — Баллард кажется озадаченным, и Кит улыбается еще шире. 

— Мои сомнения. В Кембридже нас учили, что нереформированная вера сродни каннибализму, но все, что происходит в Англии с тех пор, как разнузданная похоть короля Генриха поссорила его со Святым престолом, — чистой воды людоедство.

Кит ждет всего: того, что один из четверых свирепых с виду горожан, не спускающих с него глаз с тех пор, как он вошел в таверну, без лишних разговоров по самую рукоять всадит ему нож в глазницу, или что ему накинут на голову пропахшую мышами мешковину и утопят в Сене — мало ли в ней утопленников в эту пору года? А может быть, Баллард недалеко ушел в палаческом искусстве от их общего знакомца Ричарда Топклиффа и уже через пару часов Кит будет и сам рад выдать все, что знает, и даже то, чего не знал никогда?

Улыбка на лице Кита не успевает погаснуть, а Баллард уже готов вынести свой приговор.

— Вы жонглируете словами, подобно ярмарочному фокуснику, — говорит Баллард с неудовольствием, — но вы с нами честны, и это хорошо. Буду честен и я. Мы здесь не столь наивны, чтобы доверять шпионам, но такой человек, как вы, нам нужен, чтобы усыпить бдительность Уолсингема. Я дам вам два письма: одно, якобы перехваченное, передадите в Тайную канцелярию, другое — нашему доверенному лицу в Дувре. 

— Но как вы узнаете, что я не стану водить вас за нос?

— Тот человек проводит вас до Лондона.

Доверенным лицом Балларда оказывается Роберт Поули.

***

 

—…на таких условиях, — диктует Дьявол, прохаживаясь по комнате и то и дело поглядывая через плечо на склонившегося над куском пергамента Кита, а Кит поглядывает на свою разрезанную поперек ладонь. 

По запястью быстрыми, темными в мигающем свете одинокой свечи ручейками течет кровь и собирается в небольшую лужицу на столе. Ладонь будто онемела, и Кит с удивлением думает, что совсем не чувствует боли. Если быть точным, он не чувствует ровным счетом ничего. 

— Первое, чтобы означенный Кристофер Морли мог становиться духом по образу и плоти. Второе, чтобы Мефистофель был его слугой в его полном распоряжении. Третье, чтобы Мефистофель делал для него и доставлял ему все, что ему будет угодно. Четвертое, чтобы он пребывал невидимым в его комнате или доме. Наконец, чтобы он являлся к упомянутому Кристоферу в любое время в том виде и образе, как ему будет приказано. Я, Кристофер Морли из Кентербери, магистр, за это вручаю душу и тело свои Люциферу…

***

 

— …волочены к месту казни, где они будут повешены за шею не до смерти, затем их срамные уды будут отрезаны, а внутренности вынуты и сожжены перед ними, их головы будут отделены от тел, и тела разделены на четыре части, согласно повелению Ее Величества. И да помилует Господь их души, — зачитывает глашатай, стоя на помосте. 

Его последние слова тонут в гуле и свисте — лондонская публика, охочая до жестоких представлений, собирается глянуть еще на одно. Лавочники и золотари, бродяги, джентльмены, дородные матроны и юные девицы — все они так и впериваются взглядами в шестерых несчастных, чья смерть, подобно травле медведей или кровавым драмам Томаса Кида, призвана скрасить публике ближайшие несколько часов.

— Шутка ли, — толкает Кита под бок дюжий детина, мясник или кузнец, — убить Королеву, ишь чего удумали! — Он засовывает пальцы в рот и оглушительно свистит — первого осужденного поднимают на эшафот. Его несут на руках — у Балларда перебиты ноги. 

Ричард Топклифф, охотник за священниками и самый преданный палач Леди Королевы, тычет пальцем, затянутым в черную тонкую кожу, Балларду в лицо:

— Папистская мразь! Признаешь ли ты себя изменником?

Голос Балларда слаб, но в наступившей вслед за воплями тишине отчетливо слышится каждое слово:

— Изменником Христу, Господу нашему — никогда, изменником святой католической церкви — никогда, изменником моему долгу пастыря, который я исполняю со всем возможным усердием, — никогда.

— То есть, — гремит Топклифф, картинно разводя руками и обращаясь к публике, — ты признаешь себя убийцей и негодяем? 

В толпе снова свистят и кричат.

— Я никого не убивал, и, значит, я не убийца. Но если быть священником во Христе значит для вас быть негодяем, тогда я горжусь тем, что я негодяй. И если…

— Ты пришел сюда умирать, а не разглагольствовать! — вопит Топклифф и машет рукой. Приговоренного волокут к виселице.

Толпа гудит, как разъяренный улей, но голос Балларда, вдруг обретший силу, перекрывает гул:

— Выведи, Господи, Англию из тьмы и греха к свету исти…

Петля затягивается у него на шее, и Баллард дергается, а потом палачи рассекают веревку. Они полны рвения и желания показать публике, на что способны. Особое же искусство — раскрыть грудную клетку так, чтобы жертва оставалась живой до того самого мига, когда голову отделят от тела.

Киту приказали явиться на казнь, но не сказали, где он должен стоять. И потому он рад, что смог занять место подальше от эшафота. В палаческом искусстве, думает Кит, есть нечто от любовного акта, только поток крови из отрезанных органов заменяет извержение семени, а предсмертная судорога похожа на судорогу любовную. 

Когда палач бросает остатки тела, бывшего совсем недавно Джоном Баллардом, в котел, чтобы для сохранности обварить в крутом кипятке, где-то тонко вскрикивает девушка, а соседа Кита выворачивает прямо на носки собственных сапог. Кит поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с бесстрастным взглядом Томаса Уолсингема. Ему, как и его дядюшке, в этом кровавом театре выделены самые лучшие места с прекрасным обзором — на балконе.

***

 

Дьявол останавливается за спиной Кита и через его плечо внимательно читает написанное. 

— Добавь, — тычет он холеным пальцем с заостренным ногтем в конец строки, и алые только что начертанные буквы слегка смазываются. — Предоставляю ему по истечении двадцати четырех лет, если вышеуказанные пункты не будут нарушены, полную власть унести или увлечь оного Кристофера с телом и душой, с плотью, кровью и имуществом в свое обиталище, где бы оно ни было…

— Через двадцать четыре года? — уточняет Кит, и Дьявол кивает, важно наклонив голову.

— Ты опоздал, — говорит Кит и с усмешкой откладывает в сторону перо. Щека ночного гостя дергается, и благопристойная личина вдруг сползает с него, словно кожа с обваренной в тайберновском котле головы. — Я уже продал себя Уолсингемам.


End file.
